zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Peahat
The Peahat are a reappearing enemy in the Legend of Zelda series. Peahats are a race of helicopter-like enemies. They are vegetable-like in appearance and the "helicopter blades" are probably some sort of hardened mineral tissue that the Peahat developed as a protection to deflect weapons as well as a mechanism for flight. They are only active in the daytime, but can produce larvae at night if struck. In some games, they can be killed while they are (momentarily) resting on the ground, and in other games, their roots must be struck underneath the blades. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Peahats are not much larger than Link, but are immune to almost all attacks while they are moving and their blades are spinning. To defeat them, Link must wait until they momentarily stop moving, at which point they become easy targets. The exception to this is if their movement is stopped by Link using the clock; if they were moving at the time that Link touched the clock and caused all of his enemies to freeze, the game regards the Peahats as still being in motion and they will take no damage from any attack. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The Peahats in this game are much larger than their counterparts from earlier games. They litter Hyrule Field, and begin to attack whenever a traveler comes near. Their appearance has also changed from earlier games, having large blade-like propellers as opposed to the flower vanes they once had. They are far larger than their appearance in any other game and make a recognizable helicopter sound while flying. They do not attack during the night, but if hit, it will become agitated and send tiny miniature versions of itself to attack the intruder. Navi identifies these smaller versions as "Peahat Larva." The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Peahats tend to dwell in underground areas, and are identical to the Ocarina of Time version. They are commonly found asleep and behave in the same fashion as a Peahat would during night. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Peahats are small, multi-eyed creatures that pilot themselves into Link and attack him with their flower-like blades. They can only be killed with projectiles, as their spinning blades act as a shield against swords. Another way they can be slain is by temporarily disabling their blades with the Boomerang or Deku Leaf, causing them to tumble to the ground. It is then possible to defeat them with the sword. The propeller on their heads seems to be composed of Golden Feathers because they can be obtained by defeating them or stealing from them. The feathers can't be stolen after the propeller is chopped off. The game also features a variation of Peahats called Seahats, a large flying creature that inhabits the Great Sea and somewhat resembles a shark. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Peahats appear in the Gerudo Desert and the City in the Sky serving as Clawshot targets. Their appearance has once again changed: Only the rotating "leaves" appear plant-like, the bulk of the Peahat's body is the large root that Link can hang from. Unlike previous installments, they do not attack, and are actually helpful in several areas. Also, there are two trees that appear to have Peahats growing off of them in the desert. Category:The Legend of Zelda enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess enemies